


there was a time when I thought about dying (it must have been because I hadn’t met you yet)

by thewoundupbird



Category: Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewoundupbird/pseuds/thewoundupbird
Summary: Seulgi hadn't wanted to see Joohyun again.But there wasn't really a degree of separation between a vampire and her sire.





	1. meeting

Seulgi knew she should be cold as she stood outside, her breath misting in the frigid air.  It was early morning in winter, the sky a hazy golden purple as the sun broke slowly above the horizon. She stuffed her hands into her black wool coat, fingering the lining of her pockets absentmindedly.  It was strange that no matter how long she had been alive for, the sunrises still always looked the same. Even now waiting in front of a sleek office building in the financial district of Seoul.

 

“You’re waiting out here already?”

 

She turned and saw Byulyi waving at her, a cigarette in hand.  Her dark hair was pulled back in a low pony tail that contrasted with the long-sleeved white button-down she was wearing.

 

“They’ll be coming in less than ten minutes.  It’s better to be early than late.”

 

Byulyi chuckled as she placed the cigarette in her mouth, cupping a hand over the end as she flicked her lighter a few times.  She inhaled with a tiny moan, mouth curled in a wry grin.

 

“Your time in Japan seems to have changed you.  So prompt now.”

 

Seulgi blushed as she clenched her hands a few times in her pockets, recalling her personal vacation for the past few years. 

 

“It was necessary.”

 

Byulyi shrugged as she blew smoke in Seulgi’s face, trying to make the other girl’s eyes water. 

 

“I never said it was a bad thing.  The work that we do isn’t exactly easy.”

 

Seulgi nodded once as she ducked her head, looking at her boots. 

 

“Will we… will we be greeted by the Lord of South Korea?”

 

Byulyi hummed as she flicked a bit of ash from her cigarette.

 

“Still thinking about her, are we?”

 

Seulgi glanced up and Byulyi’s eyes glowed gold for a second.  She resisted the urge to duck her head as the other woman continued to give her that hard contemplative look.

 

“Yes, she will be there.  Lord Bae of South Korea will be coming as well as Governor Kim of Seoul.”

 

Seulgi tried to duck her head again but Byulyi suddenly was grabbing her by the collar, gaze glowing golden.

 

“Kang Seulgi, if you can’t handle seeing _her_ again you shouldn’t have volunteered for this.”

 

“I told you I was ready and I am.”

 

Byulyi mouth curled a little and her teeth were very sharp.

 

“Joohyun is not someone to be trifled with.  If you can’t put the past behind you for this preliminary summit meeting then-”

 

“I said I was ready!”  This time it was Seulgi’s turn to flash her teeth, a growl nearly ripping from her throat in frustration.

 

They looked at each other for a long moment and the weight of what happened years ago felt heavy in the silence between them.

 

“I took a risk hiring you to work for the Hunter’s Association, Seulgi. You’re the only vampire in our ranks.”

 

“I know, Unnie.”

 

“If your connection with Governor Bae becomes an issue for this round of negotiations, I’ll have to seriously reevaluate what you’re doing here.”

 

Seulgi nodded, meeting Byulyi’s stern gaze.  With a sigh Byulyi dropped her hand and spat her cigarette butt from her mouth.

 

“You haven’t gotten rid of that awful habit, Chairman Moon?”

 

Seulgi quickly turned around and felt like someone had thrown cold water at her. While she had been talking to Byulyi, she hadn’t noticed an expensive looking foreign car had pulled up.  Governor Kim was grinning at the two of them as the driver opened her door for her, tossing her freshly dyed rose gold hair over her shoulder.

 

“Your kind makes me too stressed out to not have some sort of vice, Governor Kim.”

 

“We’ve known each other long enough for you to call me Yongsun.”

 

Seulgi watched as Byulyi said nothing as she began to hunt in her pockets for another cigarette.  The action made Governor Kim’s mouth pull down slightly into a flat line.

 

“Thank you for agreeing to meet with us despite your busy schedule, Governor Kim.”

 

The governor’s attention flicked away from Byulyi to Seulgi.

 

“Ah of course, Seulgi-yah.  Although it’s a shame I can’t see you as often as I used to.”

 

Seulgi felt her face flush as she met Governor Kim’s suggestive smile.  She was always so good at politics and suggestions.  That was probably how she had murdered her way to such a high position as Governor of Seoul.  Much like what Joohyun had done.

 

As if someone had read Seulgi’s mind, another car door opened and closed. 

 

She had a single moment to compose herself, hands balling tightly into fists as she braced her shoulders for the blow of seeing Joohyun again after years. But honestly no amount of mental preparation could prevent what felt like a physical punch to the gut.

 

Joohyun unsurprisingly looked the same as the last time she saw her.  Her long black hair was slightly curled at the ends over a professional long black coat.  Someone walking past her on the street would probably think she was the heiress of a company or a CEO with the confident way she carried herself like all eyes should be on her.  Joohyun had always known her worth even when others had not.

 

She suddenly felt a hand on her back and was startled from her revelry. 

 

“I would appreciate if you wouldn’t try to _dazzle_ my bodyguard over here, Lord Bae.”

 

“I did no such thing.”

 

At the sound of Joohyun’s voice, Seulgi’s knees practically buckled.  The slight quiver made the other woman’s eyes dart over toward her and she could barely contain her tremble.  Joohyun’s eyes were still large and warm, threatening to swallow Seulgi whole.   

 

“Well, since you’re both here I suppose we can get started with our meeting upstairs.”  Byulyi exhaled a hot breath of sweet smelling smoke with a grimace before squishing her cigarette under her foot with emphasis. 

 

“Of course, Chairman Moon.”

 

Byulyi turned toward the front door and Seulgi stiffly maintained her position, waiting for Joohyun and Governor Kim to go ahead.  She didn’t think though of what that would feel like as Joohyun walked closer and closer until they were the closest they had been in years.

 

When Joohyun was in front of her, for a split second as she passed by, Seulgi’s hand twitched as if trying to feebly hold her in place for a moment longer.  As the other woman walked by without sparing a second glance, Seulgi’s breath whooshed out of her in a shuddering exhale.  Staring at her slight back, Seulgi wondered to herself if this is how it would always be.  Joohyun striding forward and Seulgi doomed to always watch her from behind painfully in the dark.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Rewind._

Seulgi sharpened a pencil, ignoring her bangs slipping into her eyes.  Her sketch book was wedged between her legs as she sat next to the window, trying to draw the rainy nightscape outside. 

 

Suddenly a gentle hand brushed away the errant hairs, lingering along Seulgi’s jaw.  Instead of startling, she leaned a little into the touch with a smile.

 

“Unnie, I didn’t hear you come in.”

 

“You were too busy working,” Joohyun murmured quietly, still standing close with her hand against the warmth of Seulgi’s jaw.  She looked up at the other woman and smiled.  There always seemed to be some sort of melancholy hanging in Joohyun’s eyes, making her gaze heavy with too many emotions to name.

 

Seulgi made eye contact and whatever dark lingering thoughts seemed to dissipate as she saw a tentative smile curl Joohyun’s lips.

 

“How was your work at the laundromat?”

 

“Good.  Mrs. Song says that my ironing is the most exceptional she has ever seen.”

 

“Well, Unnie, haven’t you been practicing for hundreds of years?”

 

“The clothes iron wasn’t even patented until the late 1800s, Seulgi-yah.  So not nearly that long.”

 

Joking about Joohyun being a vampire seemed like an impossibility in the beginning of their friendship.  When Joohyun had saved her after Seulgi had been nearly mugged while walking home late one night, she had expected to never see the other girl again.  But once every few weeks Joohyun would slip back into Seulgi’s apartment like a street cat.  Sometimes Seulgi would wonder where the other girl would come and go from.  She only knew three things about her.  Joohyun was a vampire.  Joohyun worked at a laundromat.  Joohyun’s birthday was in spring.  But despite the lack of information about the other girl, Seulgi was just grateful that Joohyun still continued to visit her.

 

“A penny for your thoughts?” Joohyun asked as she brushed a gentle thumb along the curve of Seulgi’s jaw.

 

Seulgi just giggled as she put her sketchbook aside and stood from her window seat.  Joohyun watched curiously as the other girl reached forward and helped to undo the uniform tie around her collar.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“You always have such a hard time undoing this.  I just thought I’d help you.”

 

 “I’ve been alive for so long, you don’t think I can-”

 

But Seulgi already had the ribbon in her fingers, too quick to listen to Joohyun’s protest. 

 

“Sometimes I don’t believe you when say you’re a vampire, Unnie.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Joohyun was looking at Seulgi a little strangely but a small smile still curled her mouth.

 

“You just aren’t very scary.”

 

The words made Joohyun’s smile widen.

 

“You aren’t afraid of me?”

 

“Of course not, Unnie!”

 

Joohyun bit her lip and were Seulgi’s eyes playing tricks on her or was the other woman blushing?

 

“Humans should be afraid of vampires, Seulgi-yah.  It’s the natural order of things.”

 

Seulgi had just giggled, thinking it was teasing as she gestured for Joohyun to sit next to her on the window seat.  She should have listened to what Joohyun had really been trying to say.  It hadn’t been teasing.  But a warning. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_Forward._

 

“You’re a masochist,” Yongsun said conversationally as she continued to play her game on her cell phone.

 

“I’m a what?” Joohyun asked irritably as she pulled her gaze from the tinted window to look at the woman next to her.

 

“You insisted on going to that meeting even though you knew Seulgi would be there.”

 

“It’s important to maintain a good relationship with the Hunter’s Association, Yongsun-ah.  They help capture and terminate those of us who cannot follow the rules.”

 

Yongsun made a thoughtful noise as she lost the level she was playing, forced to look up.

 

“Even though we’ve been in conflicts before, Joohyun-ah, I’m not talking to you like you’re a rival.  I’m not after your spot as Lord of South Korea.  What I’m saying is not criticism to you.”

 

“Then?” Joohyun prompted quietly, eyes dropping to her hands that were clenched tightly in her lap.    

 

“You couldn’t even focus on what was happening during the meeting with Chairman Moon.  I know you are more than capable of doing your job.  I just worry about what will happen in the future now that Seulgi is working for the Hunter’s Association.”

 

“Seulgi is no longer my concern.  She hasn’t been since she left.”  Joohyun tried to ignore how the words felt like a stab to her chest.

 

“Just because she left doesn’t mean she isn’t our concern.  You were first and foremost her sire and she works for an organization whose ultimate goal is to eradicate vampires, our truce and alliance with them not-withstanding.”

 

Joohyun sighed tiredly.

 

“Your point?”

 

“I’ve done a lot to amass the power I have.  I wouldn’t want to be given the Lordship of South Korea because you made a fatal mistake.”

 

“Is that a threat?”

 

“No.  A concerned observation from an old friend.”

 

Joohyun couldn’t help her chuckle as she looked at Yongsun.

 

“Sometimes I wonder if I shouldn’t have let Seulgi go.”

 

“Joohyun-ah…”

 

“But then I saw her today and honestly I’m just grateful that she’s still alive.  Instead of-”  Joohyun closed her mouth, letting out a pained whimper at a memory that was still fresh in her mind.

 

“I know.  I remember.”

 

Joohyun nodded once, trying to straighten her posture like that would get rid of the lump in her throat. 

 

“It’s lonely, being at the top.  Isn’t it, Yongsun-ah?”

 

The other girl made a noncommittal sound as she shifted to look back at her phone.

 

“You say that after all emotional manipulation and backstabbing you did, Joohyun-ah?”

 

And Joohyun could only give a sharp smile in reply.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Rewind._

 

Joohyun held the struggling man’s head below water, watching emotionlessly as he flailed his arms and legs.  He was straining to breathe but she just wouldn’t let him.

 

Across from her, the Lord of South Korea sat drinking from a wine glass like nothing was amiss.

 

Finally, when she thought he had enough, Joohyun yanked the man from the dirty porecelein tub.  The cavernous room of the warehouse was suddenly filled with his wheezing coughs as his weak human lungs tried desperately to fill with air.

 

“His Lordship asked you a question, Mr. Cho.  I suggest you answer it.”

 

She glanced up and saw His Lordship gazing intently at the scene in front of him, his interest peaked once more.  Silently she dragged the man in front of His Lordship, shoving Mr. Cho to his knees.

 

“I warned you that I have dogs that hunt rabbits such as yourself, Mr. Cho.  Are you surprised that with the severity of the situation I sent my most fierce dog to hunt you down?”

 

Mr. Cho continued to gag, trying to control his labored breaths into coherent words.  Joohyun merely bowed her head waiting for her next order.  She tried not to think about Seulgi most likely waiting for her at the apartment wondering what they were making Joohyun do at the laundromat that day.

 

“Again I ask you, Mr. Cho. Who have you been selling our supplies of blood to? I cannot be a true overseer of South Korea if I do not know who has been trifling with the sustenance that feeds those I am meant to protect.  My contacts with President Park say that it is not affiliated with the government so I am forced to believe it is coming from your end.”

 

Joohyun remembered what exactly she had to do to get that particular information from those men.  She had nearly missed the blood stain that had covered the front of her shirt on her way to see Seulgi.

 

“P-please… I don’t know anything.  I wasn’t even there when those shipments were allegedly sold!”

 

“Allegedly? You say that as if it isn’t the truth.”

 

Joohyun grabbed the man harshly by the shoulders, waiting for her command.

 

“Joohyun-ah, you’ve been such a good girl this whole while.  I think you deserve a treat.”

 

“Thank you, Your Lordship.”

 

“Please! Please spare my life! I have a family! The Korean War hasn’t even been over for ten years! What will my wife do without me?”

 

Joohyun ignored him as she kneeled on the dirty floor of the warehouse.  She tore off the collar of his shirt, leaving his neck exposed. 

 

“Let this be a lesson to any who think it is appropriate to double cross a vampire.  If you cannot give the service we need then you are nothing more than food to us.”  His Lordship’s voice echoed to the group of cowering men behind Joohyun, watching with horrified whimpers.  They were human associates that were an unfortunate necessity to the preservation of vampires in South Korea.

 

Joohyun gave them a fierce glance, knowing how her eyes must be glowing a terrifying blood red in the dim lighting.

 

“Eat your fill, Joohyun.  You’ve worked hard.”

 

She held her tongue ignoring the hatred that could threaten to spill from her eyes at the condescending words.  She felt like some common thug getting her cut of the profit after a successful heist. 

 

But as she looked down at the pathetic Mr. Cho who was still begging for his life she remembered that this life was all she could have as a vampire.  Wanting anything else but the blood and violence of this existence was impossible. 

 

As Joohyun opened her mouth, exposing her sharp fangs, she thought of Seulgi smiling and sketching under her desk lamp.  It felt stupid to hesitate but there was a moment of weakness where she paused before biting the squirming Mr. Cho.  Would Seulgi approve of this, she thought dimly through the haze of bloodlust.

 

Joohyun growled a little as she bit, her mouth filling with sweet blood and the sound of a terrified heart pumping deliciously in her ears. 

 

It didn’t matter what Seulgi thought, she decided.  Because Seulgi would never know.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Forward._

Seulgi sat in her apartment, casually sipping on her mug of blood as she tapped a pencil against her laptop.  She had a word document open with the schedule for the official summit meeting of all the leadership from both the Hunter’s Association and Vampire Council in South Korea.  Suddenly she wished that she could have her old eyesight back where she struggled to see anything that was printed in front of her.  That way the words she was reading could just blur into inexistence in front of her.

 

If her body had deteriorated with her actual age then she would be struggling to read the open word document.  The thought made her jaw clench.

 

“Meeting: Her Lordship of South Korea Bae Joohyun, Governor of Seoul Kim Yongsun, Chairman Moon Byulyi, and President Jung. Security Personnel: Kang Seulgi.”

 

Seulgi sighed a little and took another sip from her mug. 

 

No matter how hard she had tried to avoid the other girl, it seemed like they were going to have to meet again.  Seulgi wondered if this time it wouldn’t end with her feeling like her heart had been torn from her chest and Joohyun covered in blood. 

 

 

 


	2. falsehoods

Seulgi crossed her legs as she waited for her coffee, leaning her chin into her hand as her eyes scanned the crowded café.  She was crammed against a window, placing her sketchbook and bag on the empty seat across from her.  Her other hand drummed absently on the shiny wooden table, giving the illusion to an impatience that was impossible with all of eternity stretched before her.

 

“Hot caramel coffee?”

 

Seulgi lifted her head to see the new barista- new since five years ago when she’d last been to the café.  She was a tall woman with her shoulder length hair tied back into a sloppy low pony tail.  Probably young.  A college student maybe.

 

“Thank you,” she murmured quietly, carefully grasping the warm mug as she glanced at the woman’s name tag. Sooyoung.  She’d have to ask Seungwan about her when she arrived.

 

“You’re waiting for the boss, right?”

 

“Seungwan is the boss now?” Seulgi asked with thinly veiled amusement.  When they’d last spoke, Seungwan had been a part-time barista working through her last year of college. 

 

“Yeah she’s the store manager.  She should be here soon; she just texted me that she was running a little late.”

 

“No problem.  I’ll just be here. People watching.”

 

Sooyoung gave her an amused smile and nodded as she walked back to the counter to help the other barista with the mounting orders. 

 

Seulgi took a sip of her coffee, welcoming the way it numbed her tongue.  She couldn’t taste the sweetness that she knew was in the drink but the sugar made her teeth ache in a way that blood couldn’t.

 

She quickly checked her phone and saw Byulyi had sent her an email with an attachment of an updated schedule.  She sighed and slid the device a safe distance away from her, face down.  Seulgi didn’t need to see what was most likely just more reminders that her mandatory meeting with Joohyun was approaching.  The thought made her teeth ache until they were sharp, cutting her lower lip in a way that made her stomach churn. 

 

As soon as she had returned to Seoul, her hunger had been practically insatiable.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?”

 

Seulgi raised her head and smiled at the familiar voice.  Their five years of separation had changed the other woman.  Practically imperceptible lines of age framed the corners of her eyes and her hair was a mature black instead of a reddish brown. 

 

“You look different.”

 

“And you look exactly the same.”

 

Seulgi shrugged, spinning her mug of coffee slowly in place as Seungwan got settled, placing the bag of art supplies gingerly on the floor.

 

“How was Japan?”

 

“A good bit of respite from work.”

 

“I didn’t know that you even had to work.”

 

Seulgi glanced up at Seungwan’s wry mouth, hearing the edge of curiosity coloring her observation.  It was always a delicate song and dance befriending humans.  Acknowledging what she really was would put them in danger, especially with her ties with both the Hunter’s Association and Joohyun.  But Seungwan always was safe. They never openly talked about how Seungwan had grown from high school student to college part-timer to working adult while Seulgi had stayed exactly the same.

 

Stagnant for all of eternity.

 

“Sometimes I do.  To help things move in the right direction.”

 

“You sound like a member of the Illuminati.”

 

“You’re not totally wrong,” Seulgi said with a small smile, getting a giggle from Wendy.

 

“It’s good to see you.  You’re… you seem lighter than last time.”

 

Seulgi paused meeting Seungwan’s steady gaze.  She remembered their last meeting like sifting through shards of broken glass, visible but fragmented behind complete comprehension.

 

“I think _nothing_ will compare to five years ago.”

 

“Well, I hope whatever happens doesn’t happen again.”

 

She closed her eyes, trying to forget that overwhelming scent of blood and the way Joohyun had stood, surprised but not repentant.  Like Seulgi had simply interrupted her watching an embarrassing television show rather than a massacre.

 

“I don’t think that’s possible,” she replied roughly, reaching for the coffee to coat her suddenly dry throat.

 

“Right.  You can’t leave me so quickly after you’ve returned. You have to take me to see that exhibit you helped curate for this season.”

 

“I won’t leave you before then, I promise.”

 

They shared a smile and Seulgi finished the rest of her coffee.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Seulgi stood in front of Byulyi’s desk, arms behind her back as she wore a formal blazer and slacks.  The other woman was sitting with a hand loosely gripping what smelled like some foreign alcohol.

 

“It’s a little late to request a meeting from me, Seulgi.”

 

“It’s important,” she muttered, casting her eyes down to the sleek wood of Chairman Moon’s desk.  It was impeccable mahogany with the only decoration being a crystal name plaque and a picture frame that had been perpetually face down since the very first time Seulgi had entered the other woman’s office. 

 

“So important that you can’t wait till after our Summit meeting next week?”

 

Seulgi bit her lip at the question, meeting Byulyi’s eyes in a silent plea.  The other woman sighed and leaned back into her chair, the ice in her drink clinking delicately against the glass tumbler.

 

“You’re aware of the circumstances of the case from five years ago?”

 

Byulyi’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

 

“Yes but… why on earth would you of all people want to bring that up with me _now_?”

 

Seulgi swallowed as she clenched her fists behind her back, trying to shore her nerves. 

 

“Well after I requested to leave post the… incident… I was in Japan, as you know, and I was thinking of the circumstances surrounding it all.”

 

“For five years?” Byulyi observed drolly, bringing her drink to her lips for a sip.

 

“I couldn’t quite forget about it.”

 

Seulgi’s jaw clenched as the cloying scent of rotten flesh filled her nose just at the mention. 

 

“And so?”

 

“And so… and so I was wondering if I could have the file regarding the investigative report?”

 

“The one that we both signed off and wrote together?” Byulyi was staring at Seulgi like she was crazy. “Why would you want to look at _that_ again?”

 

“Because I think we missed something when we were finishing the report.  So, I wanted to recheck some of the photographs.  I wasn’t exactly… in my best state of mind when it was all happening so I wonder if I remember everything properly.”

 

Byulyi hummed at the admission.

 

“Since you wrote and signed off on it I suppose you can retrieve it from the archives again.  I’ll let Wheein know that you’ll be stopping by.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“But Seulgi, you know even if you didn’t remember most it all, it still happened.”

 

Seulgi met Byulyi’s solemn gaze, swallowing at the way she was being studied.  Her eyes were a little amber as the sunset painted the office golden, shadows unfurling like stretching cats.  The ice in the tumbler groaned as it melted, collapsing in on itself.

 

“I know.  I just needed to confirm something in that file before…”

 

Byulyi arched an eyebrow with a curiosity tempered with exasperation. 

 

“Should I be worried? Will I wake up to the news that Bae Joohyun was murdered?”

 

Almost instantly Seulgi felt her vision blur, the absolute thought of her murdering her sire so physically repulsive that she almost felt ill.  She clenched onto her wrists out of desperation to stay in control as she attempted to center herself.

 

“Never,” she hissed lowly, “I could never murder _her._ Even if I wanted to.”

 

Byulyi hummed as she placed her drink on her desk.

 

“You vampires are simple.  Maybe even simpler than humans.  All you want is to have sex and drink blood.  And yet the ties to your sires complicate everything.”

 

Seulgi swallowed at the observation, taking it in stride.  Byulyi was the only one she would tolerate speaking to her like that.  Despite the bluntness of the words, she never held any malice.  At least not toward Seulgi.

 

“We both know if I had gotten what I wanted, I would be dead by now and the only way Joohyun would have any control over me would be maintaining how often I had flowers placed on my gravestone.”

 

Byulyi blinked owlishly at the statement, cocking her head a little in surprise.

 

“In the past ten years that I’ve know you, I always appreciated your unparalleled sense of self-loathing.”

 

Seulgi just gave the other woman a crooked smile, listening to the ice crackle as it caved in on itself one final time before disappearing into nothingness.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

        

Seulgi sat in her desk chair at her apartment, examining the manila case file.  Her desk was strewn with old pictures and hand written notes from over five years ago, filling in blanks that may have not been formal enough to be placed in the actual report on file.

 

“6:24 PM, Agent Kang received a report from a source that there was an internal conflict with vampires who were gathered for a meeting by the Former Lordship of South Korea, Jung Taewoo.  It involved faction leaders Bae Joohyun, Kim Yongsun, Park Jonghyun, Park Jin, Kim Taeyeon, and Lee Sunmi.”

 

She swallowed as her throat ached.  Holding the files in one hand, she crossed over to the refrigerator.  Pulling out an opaque metal water bottle, she placed the container next to the sink with a gentle clink.  Seulgi chewed on her lip as she continued.

 

“Agent Kang was incapacitated by an unnamed factional leader upon arrival.  When she regained consciousness she saw the corpses of several of the faction leaders’ familiars and offspring.  Agent Kang confirms that Bae Joohyun was the one who had committed the murders.  7:13 PM Chariman Moon arrived on the scene and-”

 

“A bedtime story like that would give you nightmares.”

 

Seulgi tensed at the familiar voice, hating how her shoulders relaxed.  She ignored the presence of the other woman in favor of taking a hefty swig from her bottle, moaning a little at how good the viscous liquid felt coating her aching throat.

 

“You don’t feed enough.”

 

“Is that…” Seulgi faltered as she saw a pale hand hovering over her arm.  She clenched her jaw as she took another angry gulp, suppressing the urge to push Joohyun against the nearest flat service and beg for a bite.

 

“Is that any of your concern?” Seulgi asked levelly as she raised her head to meet Joohyun’s eyes.  If her heart still beat she knew it would be thundering in her ears at the sight of the other girl, dark eyes set in a small pale face like the most deadly doll.  Small red lips pulled down in a frown at Seulgi’s stormy tone.

 

“How could you ask if your well-being is my concern, Seulgi?”

 

“Don’t… don’t say my name like that.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like you…”  Seulgi turned away from Joohyun and set her water bottle down into the sink.  She heard the deafening sound of the other woman take a step closer. 

 

“Like I still care about you?”

 

Seulgi let out a near whimper, shakily trying to turn on the sink to clean out the inside of the water bottle.  The whoosh of the water filling the sink calmed her, white noise in the cacophony of her scattered thoughts surrounding Joohyun.

 

“Why did I just find out that you were opening up things you shouldn’t be?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

The water filling the sink broke the silence.

 

“That file from five years ago.  Why are you looking at it again?”

 

“Is that any of your concern?”

 

“It is when it has my name on it.”

 

Seulgi turned to look at the other woman, ignoring how tight her throat felt at Joohyun’s proximity.  She was practically in her space, arms crossed angrily over her chest as she glared up at her.

 

“I killed all of those humans and vampires on that list except for Kim Yongsun because she swore fealty to me to save herself.”

 

“And then you nearly killed me to cover it up.”

 

Joohyun shoulders relaxed and she nodded with a bit of a smile.

 

“I nearly killed you because you wouldn’t raise a hand to defend yourself.  I was so angry at you for just taking whatever I was throwing at you.  No matter how hard I lectured you about the nature of the world we belong to you always were too gentle.  Couldn’t even pick flowers for me without stroking their damn petals.”

 

“Stop. Don’t talk about the past anymore.”

 

Joohyun bared her fangs a little in a challenge.

 

“You order me?”

 

“I request it.  I would never order you to do anything.”

 

“I know you never wanted anything more from me then the one thing I could never give you.  Your humanity.”

 

Seulgi shut off the water with a jerk of her wrist and the silence stretched between them, filling all the crevices of their past until everything seemed to crumble.

 

“It’s always the same argument with you, Unnie.  Why did you bother to come here?”

 

“Because you’re trying to look at that old file.  As the Lord of South Korea, it is not in the best interest of this country’s vampire society for such a report to be reexamined.  Especially with the Summit so close.  I need all Korean vampires to be under me, not swayed by some new tidbits that could bring my downfall.”

 

Joohyun crossed her arms and leaned against the refrigerator, mouth pulled into an irritated pout.  Seulgi gazed at her, trying to recognize the Joohyun she knew all those years ago who had whispered how wonderful she found the scent of fabric softener with an embarrassed giggle.  All she saw was the hardened expression of an insatiable woman who always wanted more.

 

“Every time I talk to you…. I feel like I know you even less than the time before.”

 

Hurt creased Joohyun’s brow for a moment before she let out a small growl of frustration.

 

“Your feelings aren’t relevant to this discussion, Seulgi.  What matters now is that you stay in line and keep this investigation dead.  All I need from you is stability until the Summit is over with.  Can you promise me this?”

 

“Just because something happened doesn’t make it true.  I think the contents of this file might prove that.”

 

Joohyun laughed with teeth.

 

“Believe what you want.  But if you continue to look into that file,” Joohyun took a step forward and Seulgi no longer could move. “I will take matters into my own hands.  If you thought I was a monster before, you’ve seen nothing yet.”

 

Seulgi fought to breath as Joohyun nosed the side of her throat.  There was something about feeling the solidness of Joohyun against her chest for the first time in years that made a whine escape her.  Joohyun’s ghosted cool breath against her neck and a wet kiss was placed there.  She trembled, fighting against the warring urges to push Joohyun away and pull her closer.

 

Suddenly Joohyun took a step back and her eyes were a little reddish, giving away her hint of bloodlust from her actions.

 

“I will not _command_ you, Seulgi.  But stick to the schedule and itinerary of the Summit and you can go back to travelling the world in your little self-righteous bubble.  I will no longer try to stop you.”

 

Seulgi felt the thrall on her end and her knees trembled as she was finally freed from Joohyun’s control.  She gripped the edge of the kitchen sink as she panted, looking up at Joohyun’s steady form.

 

“F-fine,” she choked out, baring her fangs a little in defiance. 

 

Joohyun stared down at her once before reaching forward and tucking a strand of hair behind Seulgi’s ear, ignoring the other woman’s flinch from her touch.

 

“Stay safe, Kang Seulgi.”

 

When Seulgi blinked again, she was alone in her apartment.   

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_Rewind._

Seulgi watched Joohyun curiously with wide eyes as the other girl paused, as if contemplating whether she should respond or not.  She had been walking home after dinner with a friend when she noticed her Joohyun’s form in the alleyway across from her apartment.  Without hesitation she had approached her back, calling out.

 

“Unnie,” she tried again, walking deeper into the dark and narrow alleyway.  Joohyun’s silhouette became more solid the closer she got and she reached out a hand to touch her shoulder.

 

“Don’t. Don’t touch me,” the other woman warned, back taut with tension like a drawn bowstring.  Seulgi paused, hand awkwardly hanging in the air as Joohyun turned and stared at her with blood red eyes and a mouth smeared copper.  Her heart hammered in her ears as she saw the edge of sharpened fangs just barely peeking from her mouth. 

 

“Unnie? She whispered, watching as Joohyun’s jaw clenched.

 

“You’re afraid.”

 

“I’m…”

 

“I can hear your heartbeat,” Joohyun murmured, angling her body so that Seulgi was pivoting backwards and stepping into the brick wall of the alleyway.  The other girl looked up at her with a feral smile and she couldn’t help the little tremble as she stared into unfamiliar eyes.

 

“It’s so fast, Seulgi-yah.  It makes me… thirsty.” Joohyun licked her bottom lip and pressed a little closer into her, almost staining Seulgi’s blouse.  She swallowed and despite how loud her heartbeat was, she stared into Joohyun’s eyes and behind that twisted smile she saw something a little lonely. And a little afraid.

 

“Unnie, are you hurt?”

 

“What?”

 

“I asked if you’re hurt.  Is any of this blood yours?”

 

Joohyun’s face twitched at the question and she almost took a step back but Seulgi stopped her with a weak grab of the wrist.

 

“You’re asking if I’m hurt,” she asked incredulously, like she couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

 

Seulgi nodded, fighting at the revulsion she felt as she examined the blood on the other girl’s blouse, trying to see injury.  Joohyun on the other hand seemed speechless at the admission, her head dropping to look down at her wrist loosely gripped in Seulgi’s hand.

 

“You’re scared right now. And yet you… you ask if I’m alright?”

 

Seulgi bit her lip as she nodded, forcing herself to meet Joohyun’s bloody eyes.    Her brow was knit in consternation and she stared at Seulgi like she was seeing her for the first time.

 

“Unnie, you didn’t answer my question.”

 

Joohyun said nothing as she leaned forward a little, so close that Seulgi went a bit cross-eyed at the movement.  They shared a breath between them for a pregnant moment before Joohyun suddenly reeled back like she’d been burned.  And then she blinked and Seulgi was all along in the alleyway, lips tingling with the softness of the almost kiss.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_forward._

Joohyun sighed as she took a sip of her wine, gazing out of her apartment’s massive window to stare at the city scape of Seoul.  It was as vibrant as ever with lights glittering in the darkness of night like a million stars.

 

“Another assassination attempt? These things are getting a bit old.”

 

“You murdered  your way into this position! You deserve nothing!”

 

Joohyun glared at her own reflection in the glass, her fangs sharp.  She wondered with each passing day if she was becoming more and more like the former Lord of South Korea.  That bastard.  But wasn’t this exactly what he wanted?

 

“Your insubordination so close to the Summit meeting puts into jeopardy the very tenuous peace we have with the Hunter Association.  Do you think a leaderless group of vampires could withstand an organization that’s being led by a _gumiho_? How do you think a bunch of thugs would fare against Moon Byulyi?”

 

The vampire before her was an old servant of the former Lord.  She had seen him sometimes standing in the back.  Nameless and non-vocal.  Apparently you could be both of those things while trying to murder someone.

 

“I took what I was given.  You of all people know the former Lord had been grooming me to be his successor the moment he turned me.”

 

“Then why did you murder him?”

 

Joohyun turned at the question, observing the man on his knees, his lip bleeding and eyes blindfolded. 

 

“I killed him because he deserved to die,” she said simply with a smile.  She looked behind the man to the two guards who waited for her order.

 

“Dispose of him.  And don’t try to suppress the rumors of how he died or who killed him.  The other vampires could do with a lesson every now and again.”

 

The guards bowed and took the vampire by his arms, pulling him away.

 

“Murderer! Sire-slayer!”

 

Joohyun simply raised her glass to him, sipping the deep taste of betrayal until her teeth ached.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any more thoughts feel free to yell at me over at the-woundupbird.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally published the Seulrene vampire AU I'd been playing with. Although the drabbles I wrote in another fic I have here are related I wouldn't take them in canon with this fic. It more was a tool for me to understand the characters and play with the dynamics. Talk to me at my tumblr @the-woundupbird.tumblr.com


End file.
